Pampered
by RomantWrites
Summary: Steven and Peridot's fusion, Tourmaline, has been diving further and further into their secret pass time. When the Gems are going to be gone for the weekend, however, they won't lose the opportunity to indulge in what they love. An unexpected visitor makes it a weekend they won't soon forget. WARNING: This is a Diaper kink story, it involves diapers. Don't Like; Don't Read


**Here's another warning if you didn't get it the first time. This is a story that involves the AB/DL fetish, ie, Diaper Kink. It involves a non-minor character wearing and using diaper in a non-sexual manner. Please do not read this knowing you dislike these things and then get angry at me. Please use common sense.**

 **If you're still interested in reading this, that means either A. You're into this kink or B. You're deathly curious.**

 **For everyone in the latter category, welcome! I hope this can help you understand why people like this kink.**

* * *

Tourmaline fell back, their bottom landing on Steven's soft bed with a thump and a bounce. It wasn't the softness of the bed that Tourmaline squealed at, however. Their hand traveled to their front, crawling down the surface of their bright pink shirt. With a moment of excited anticipation, they reached down further, until a sound rang out.

A crinkle.

Bound snuggly around Tourmaline's waist was a thick soft layer of padding, a diaper. It was almost comically sized, far larger and thicker than any you'd find in your conventional store. Oh the wonders of internet shopping, they thought.

"Heh," Tourmaline giggled before letting out a sigh of relief. They were glad they had found an upgrade after their previous stash of diapers had run out. They needed it. These relaxation sessions were getting longer and more often nowadays, as Steven and Peridot had pressure and stress building up in their lives.

They were going to enjoy this weekend with the Gems gone.

"Nyehehehe." Tourmaline's giggling began to speed up as they fiddled with the bottom of their shirt. Or rather, what _appeared_ to be a shirt. Diapers weren't the only thing Tourmaline had procured from the internet. The bottom of the onesie the fusion was wearing snapped shut, forming a nice snug hold on the padding on their rear. "Hehehe!"

Tourmaline wiggled in their seat, rubbing their diaper against the bed excitedly. They could never get over it, how wonderful the softness was. It was like the fluffiest, most comforting hug in the world.

"Now, where are you?" Tourmaline spoke aloud, looking around. Their eyes locked in on the nightstand, and on it, a bottle of milk. "Aha!"

Tourmaline's eyes filled with stars as they swiped up the bottle and slipped the nipple between their lips. Warm milk poured down their throat as they suckled the liquid, sweet and comforting. Under it, however, barely noticeable, was a slightly off taste. It was a concoction from Peridot before they started today, a formula for what Tourmaline knew was going to be a good time.

Their eyes already began to droop with weight, as the effects started to run their course. Tourmaline laid back, putting their head on a pillow and throwing the blanket over themself. They wanted to be in a comfortable position before they completely knocked out. So close were they to falling asleep in fact, that they didn't even notice their diaper growing wet. And that was only the beginning of the weekend's fun.

Tonight, Tourmaline was going to try messing in their sleep.

* * *

Pearl let out an audible sigh, crossing her arms with a huff as she stepped onto the warp pad and warped away.

The start of the weekend's mission hadn't gone well for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. The Gem mutant they were hunting down had completely eluded them, leaving them without a lead in sight. They had made so little headway, in fact, that Garnet decided to send Pearl back to check on Steven and Peridot. It wasn't like they were going to lose progress.

Pearl had readily agreed to go. Steven was having trouble getting sleep and Pearl wanted to check up on that.

"Hmph." Pearl realized it was early morning in Beach City, evident by the long rays of sunshine that extended out of Steven's large windows. As she walked off the warp pad, the lack of any noise in the beach house hit her. Of course, she thought. Steven would probably be still asleep.

But what about Peridot?

As Pearl approached the stairs up to Steven's bed, her question was answered. Where she expected to find Steven lying peacefully asleep, instead she found his fusion with Peridot: Tourmaline. Pearl frowned as she ascended the steps, her eyes locked with Tourmaline's distinct pink and green hair.

Steven and Peridot had been fusing more and more lately, not just during missions but for fun and recreation as well. And now they were going to sleep fused? Pearl sighed.

She had never disapproved of Steven's close relationship with Peridot, but it never sat well with her either. A part of her was afraid one day Tourmaline would show up and Steven would stay in there forever.

It was all just going too fast. Pearl felt Steven was growing up too fast.

Pearl paused on the top step, her train of thought coming to a stop as something caught her attention: a smell. Steven's room always had some random mix of scents, from sweets to salty snacks to the occasional piece of laundry that hadn't been put in the wash. This, however, was different.

"Baby powder?" Pearl said under her breath, raising a brow. It filled the air, not overwhelming her but still being anything but subtle. It was like the atmosphere of a nursery had been dropped on top of them. Pearl pursed her lips, hand reaching forward to Tourmaline. "Hm."

Then, Pearl paused as something caught her eye. Amidst the sea of pink and green that was Tourmaline's head, was a small island of light blue. Temptation getting the best of her, Pearl reached in and plucked the item out, not disturbing the fusion's sleep in the process. As she raised it aloft, she paused and blinked.

"A human baby bottle?" she muttered, the confusion in her voice rising. "Tourmaline is more than stable enough that they don't need a bottle to properly take in fluids… right?"

Now Pearl began to really worry, her grip on the bottle tightening as she pressed it into her chest. Had Tourmaline been destabilizing this entire time and she not notice? The prospect of that was terrifying. How far could the two have spiralled already?

Pearl pulled the blanket off Tourmaline, slipping it out of their weak grip. She tossed it aside and looked down at the fusion. Then, she froze.

Pearl had gone through over a dozen different possibilities for what she could've found under that sheet. Perhaps her worries were overblown, and Tourmaline would've been completely unchanged. Or maybe everything she feared was true and Tourmaline from the neck down was a writhing mass of suffering.

What she didn't expect to find was Tourmaline in a bright pink onesie.

Tourmaline shifted in their sleep, causing Pearl to take a step back. Were they waking up, she worried. After a moment, however, they stopped moving. Pearl let out a silent sigh of relief as she folded and placed their blanket at the foot of their bed. There, she noticed Steven's shorts and shirt thrown into a pile. They must've changed out of them to put on the onesie, Pearl thought.

"Why are you wearing this?" she asked herself quietly, walking around the bed. She froze again as Tourmaline turned in their sleep, now lying on their back. The smell of baby powder strengthened and Pearl suddenly realized it was coming from Tourmaline themself. It was at this point that she also took a closer look at the snap buttons on Tourmaline's bottom.

And how close to popping open they were.

Pearl's eyes widened, as she looked over Tourmaline again. Their waist and bottom were much thicker and more rounded than usual, as something had been stuffed in to pad it. It took a few moments of thought before Pearl realized what they had under there.

"A _diaper?_ " she said, barely believing it herself. To Pearl's knowledge, only human infants and occasionally their extreme elderly wore them. Why was Tourmaline wearing one, and a onesie as well? After another moment, she approached their bedside again. "And baby powder? And a bottle?"

Pearl paused and sniffed the air, something coming through the thick layer of baby powder.

"You _didn't_ ," she nearly gasped, still stifling her voice. Without another moment of hesitation, Pearl's hand traveled to the snap buttons on their bottom. With a pop, the onesie fell open and Tourmaline's diaper expanded, no longer held by the article of clothing. Despite the green colour, it was plain as day what Pearl had expected:

Tourmaline had messed their diaper, badly.

"This is way beyond them becoming unstable," Pearl decided. Instability caused their form to mutate, changed their personality into something more twisted and vile. It gave them horrible visions and more. What it _didn't_ do, was make them dress up and use diapers like an infant. "Why are you doing this?

Pearl glanced back at Tourmaline's face, pausing as she did so. Now that they had turned onto their back, she could get a better look at their face. And with that look, Pearl noticed something: Tourmaline's expression.

Pearl had spent years watching Steven at night, trying to understand that human thing called sleep. And while she hadn't made much headway in understanding why he slept, Pearl did discover one thing. Steven had much better days when he slept peacefully.

And right now, Tourmaline's expression told Pearl they were having the most serene, peaceful sleep she had the honor of ever witnessing. A deep, calm and blissful sleep, better than any Pearl had ever seen Steven had. They were, pardon the pun, sleeping like a baby.

"Do… do you enjoy this?" Pearl said under her breath, exclusively referring to Tourmaline. "Does it help you? Does it—"

Pearl had said too much aloud, unfortunately. Tourmaline began to stir, causing Pearl to freeze in place. It all came too fast for her to properly react to, not that she would've been able to get away fast enough for Tourmaline to not spot her. Their eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing for only a moment.

Before they then shot wide open.

"P-P-P-Pearl!" they stammered, crawling backwards, away from the edge of the bed. Their back pressed against the wall, their face turning and twisting with horror and dread. "I-I-I—"

"Tourmaline, I—" Pearl felt herself racked with guilt, never intending on confronting them about what was obviously their secret. She stared at them as they pushed themself away from her, their hands desperately trying and failing to cover the thick and obviously used diaper around their waist. "Please don't—"

Things turned for the worst, however, as Tourmaline stopped, knowing there was no escaping what was going on. Their face twisted again as their eyes scrunched and their hands went to their cheeks. With a sharp inhale, they began to cry.

It was a deep and loud bawl, a completely uncontrollable sob that rang out through the whole house. Their hands uselessly turned in their cheeks, trying to wipe away the tears that just kept coming. All they could do was cry.

Pearl couldn't blame them. They were experiencing what was probably the most embarrassing and horrifying moment of their life. If she were in their position, she'd cry too.

Cry, like a baby.

Tourmaline's serene and blissful calm was gone now, replaced with fear and humiliation. This admittedly strange hobby that was a source of relief for them had become just another cause of grief. And Pearl realized, it was all her fault.

So she was going to fix it.

Tourmaline's sobbing came to a sudden halt as they felt themself lifted up from the bed. Their eyes widened as they looked up, finding Pearl's small smile and accepting gaze looking back at them. They squeaked, unsure of what to do as they tensed up in Pearl's arms. Pearl carried them bridal style, before sitting down in the bed again, with Tourmaline laid on her lap.

"It's alright," Pearl said in a hushed, calm voice. She began to rock Tourmaline back and forth, speaking with hushed whispers in an attempt to soothe them. Tourmaline sniffled and hiccuped, hesitating for a moment. Pearl gave them a smile as she wiped away some of their tears. "Whatever you need to do, I'm willing to help. Even with this."

Pearl reached over to the nightstand, picking up the bottle she had placed there minutes earlier. She raised it up to Tourmaline's lips and after a moment of pause, they opened up and let her slip the bottle's nipple into their mouth. From there, however, they were frozen. Pearl frowned.

"Tourmaline, I know… I know this must be strange, that you never imagined this would happen," Pearl began, eyes falling. "But right now, I just want you to be happy. And I can't see any reason you would do this, other than it makes you happy."

Pearl patted Tourmaline's diaper, causing them to tense up for a second before they relaxed. Then, with a few more seconds of thought, they began to nurse on the bottle slowly. They weren't sure how comfortable they were with this, but they were willing to give Pearl the chance.

Pearl hummed a soft quiet tune, calming Tourmaline down further as they nursed on the bottle in her hand. They loosened up some more, turning in slightly so they laid in Pearl's lap and arms better. For a moment, they were glad she was strong enough to easily pick them up.

And then like that, after a few moments, the bottle was completely empty, tapped out by Tourmaline's eager thirst. As Pearl pulled it away, they kept suckling for a moment until they realized it was gone. Their face grew redder as Pearl giggled. They had gotten into it.

"Now, let's see if you have one of these," Pearl said, opening the drawer to the nightstand. She smiled, reaching in and plucking out the item she suspected they had. If they went out of their way to procure diapers and an adult-sized baby onesie, they had to have this. "A pacifier."

With far less effort this time, Pearl slipped the light blue binky between Tourmaline's lips. They readily suckled on the new item, already missing the bottle they had finished. Pearl smiled as she lifted Tourmaline up, laying them on her shoulder. The fusion wrapped their arms around Pearl, burying their head in her shoulder.

"Now, let's see about getting you changed," Pearl said as she walked down the steps with Tourmaline in tow. They tensed up, their grip on her tightening. Pearl walked to the center of the living room floor. "Hm?"

Tourmaline for a moment tried to speak through their pacifier before they pulled it out.

"P-Pearl, it's fine. I can change myself, r-really," Tourmaline said.

Pearl's hand ran up and down Tourmaline's back as she thought. A part of her was tempted to let Tourmaline just change themself. Perhaps this was going too far. Pearl pulled Tourmaline from her shoulder and looked at their face, still holding them. She studied their expression for a moment, seeing the hesitation and embarrassment had returned.

Yet, underneath it all, Pearl saw something else. She saw a desire, a desperate want. A craving for something that they could only receive, never take.

It was a need, to be cared for.

"Silly," Pearl said with a smile as she plucked the pacifier from Tourmaline's hand and placed it back in their mouth. "Babies can't change themselves."

Pearl could feel Tourmaline's heart quicken as she leaned them on her shoulder again. It wasn't a scared or shocked kind of heartbeat though, but rather one of adrenaline, of excitement. Tourmaline was hesitant to have Pearl change them, yes, but only because of the possibility it'd scare her away. Now they were assured: Pearl would be their caretaker.

"Aha, here's the perfect spot," Pearl said out loud, purposely outlining her actions as she did them. She placed Tourmaline down on the ground in the center of the living room, slowly and gently as if they were fragile goods. The bottom of Tourmaline's padded bum audibly squished against the wooden flooring, eliciting an embarrassed squeal from them. Pearl smiled as she stepped away. "If I had to guess, you keep your supplies beneath your bed?"

Tourmaline nodded, still suckling on their pacifier as they watched Pearl ascend the steps again. They looked up at the ceiling, for a moment lost in thought. They could barely believe this was happening. It was like every fantasy Tourmaline had ever dreamed of was suddenly becoming true. That, and then some.

Tourmaline's train of thought came to an end as Pearl sat down on her knees, their package of diapers, baby powder, and wipes in hand. She quickly organized them off to the side before returning her concentration to the subject in question, her little Tourmaline.

"Let's get you changed," Pearl said with a grin, tugging Tourmaline in closer. She pulled up the bottom of their onesie, which had been left unbuttoned. Lifting it up above the hem of their padding, Pearl could finally get to work. Tourmaline's green diaper greeted her, and she accepted the challenge it posed.

With two hands Pearl popped open all four of the tapes, causing the back wings to fall onto the ground. Tourmaline watched in trepidation, their pacifier bouncing in and out of their mouth in quick succession. Pearl was tempted to fawn at their adorableness. With a gentle pat to Tourmaline's stomach, she calmed them down.

"Don't worry, I've got you," she reassured, continuing the change. With quick work, Pearl pressed the front of the diaper in, cleaning away most of the mess with one swipe. Following that, she grabbed one of Tourmaline's ankles and tugged upwards, surprising them. "Up, up, up!"

She lifted Tourmaline's bottom into the air to pull the back of the diaper out, making sure they didn't touch the floor before she pulled out the wipes.

"This may be a bit cold."

With about three or four baby wipes, Tourmaline was all clean, finally allowing Pearl to put them down. She stuffed the wipes into the used diaper and securely wrapped it up before setting it aside. Now came the fun part.

Pearl pulled out a new diaper, taking a moment to take in its bright green colour. It was noticeably lighter than the one she had just removed.

Without another moment of thought, Pearl unfolded the padding, flattening it before placing it on the ground between Tourmaline's legs. She lifted Tourmaline up by the ankle again as she slid the new diaper underneath. When their skin met the soft padding, their heart soared. They couldn't believe this. They couldn't believe this was happening to them.

It was amazing.

Pearl picked up the bottle of baby powder and spent a moment reading the instructions on the back. With a modest tap, she covered Tourmaline's front with a fair layer of white powder. Just as she placed the bottle down, however, she heard a whine from Tourmaline.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at them. Tourmaline's eyes glanced down at the baby powder by Pearl before they looked away, cheeks growing redder again. Pearl smiled. "Do you want more?"

Tourmaline gave an embarrassed nod to which Pearl beamed. This time, with a generous shake, she poured the powder in, leaving Tourmaline's diaper looking like a winter wonderland of white fluff. They giggled, nodding in agreement to the portion now. Pearl rolled her eyes with a smile before placing the baby powder down again.

Pearl's hands got to work, lifting the front of the padding forward and over Tourmaline. Holding it in place with one hand, she began taping the diaper closed. Switching hands then, she taped the other side. Finally, with both hands, she tucked in the hem of the diaper until it was perfectly fit around Tourmaline's waist

Tourmaline lifted their legs into the air, beaming and giggling as they did so. The change was perfect, they thought.

Pearl smiled at their joy, reaching to grab the bottom of Tourmaline's onesie as they played. She tugged, pulling the two flaps of the clothing together and snapping together the push buttons. With one final tuck, so their padding was completely covered, Tourmaline's diaper change was done.

"There we go," Pearl said out loud, scooping Tourmaline up off the ground and leaning to pick up their dirty diaper. "All clean now, huh?"

Tourmaline gave a big exaggerated nod as Pearl carried them over to the kitchen. Pearl grinned back at them as she tossed the soiled diaper into the garbage.

"You've had fun then?" she asked, carrying them back to the living room. Without hesitation, they nodded again, still suckling on their pacifier. Not that they would've answered without the pacifier. Babies don't speak after all. Pearl began ascending the steps. "Good, because that's just the beginning for today."

Tourmaline's eyes widened as they felt their stomach rumble, just as Pearl sat down on Steven's bed again. Then they remembered, Pearl had fed them the same formula that they were drinking last night.

"Something tells me that won't be your last mess I'll have to change today," Pearl continued, lifting Tourmaline up and resting them on her knee. "But that's okay, you can't help it, can you? You need this."

Tourmaline hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Then I'll be here to help what I can," Pearl concluded, grinning one last time at the fusion. "Besides, my baby needs all the help they can get, right?"

Tourmaline's face trembled, as they felt another torrent of tears coming on. But unlike before, where they cried tears of embarrassment and fear, now they were doing just the opposite. Tourmaline was about to cry tears of joy.

Never in all their life had Tourmaline felt so happy, so cared for and appreciated. Everything that weighed down on them, stress and anxiety, melted away in that moment. It wasn't theirs anymore. They needed this, all of this. This love, this feeling, this everything.

They needed to be _pampered._

Tourmaline broke into tears.


End file.
